kung fu
by wow1102
Summary: Po has been having dreams about his parents lately. Meanwhile, China is ruined! Can he stop this? But the question is, what or who is causing it?


**KUNG FU**

** A**

** 3**

_**Hey guys! First fan fiction! hope you enjoy! **_

summary: after the fight with Lord Shen, Po has been sitting at night wondering about his village. Meanwhile. China is thrown in ruins! can Po and the Furious Five stop this madness? The only question, what or who is causing it?

prologue,

**Insomnia**

****Po had been tussling around in his futon trying to sleep, but just could NOT bring himself to do it.

"Why cant i fall asleep?" he muttered while trying to get comfortable. Then he remembered the foretelling that the soothsayer had told him. "Oh right...i guess my parents are still alive." The panda had finally been comforted and fell asleep.

Chapter 1

**Conversation**

The sun had risen up from slumber and greeted the palace with its light. Po had gotten up to go and cook for the five again. He did enjoy making soup very much. As he walked down the stairs he said, "Hey guys" well they were still sleeping. So he decided to wake them up!

"Hey guys! Up for noodles?"

"ugh." Viper groaned. " okay Po..Wait. Wheres Shifu? he is the one that really wakes us up!"

"Oh he's probably meditating at the cave." Po said not surprised.

the rest of the five woke up and stood out confused why Po was there waking them instead of Shifu. "Yeah Po make your noodles, i'm starving here!" mantis exclaimed. "How can you be hungry when you just woke up idiot?" Monkey joked. "because i can." Mantis said to the baboon stubbornly. "eh" Monkey seemingly agreed. They finally got to the table and ate their noodles quietly. Po was not looking so well. So tigress said " whats with you Po? you seem down." tigress blankly said. "Oh uh. My noodles tasted bad." Po quickly thought. "Po i'm not going to fall for that." tigress smirked but still concerned. "Okay. I had a dream about my parents. Ever since Lord Shen's invasion it has really had me thinking lately." Po sourly said. "I don't want to leave , my dad behind. i don't know what to do." Po said more sourly than before. Crane suggested this. "Po, you should bring your dad on the journey with us. it would be nice to get out of the shop for a while." Po thought about the old goose fatiguing during the journey but he agreed.

chapter 2

**The trip**

Po had asked master Shifu to let him go to find his village. the Five were coming with him. As he traveled to the 'Dragon warrior noodles and tofu' shop, he saw selling noodles and as happy as he was. Po was stopped by his dad as he said " Oh good Po! You've finally arrived! now you can help! there is big business today!" Ping happily said. '' he stuttered and said uh, dad, you mind going on the trip with me and the Five? to find my village?" Po said waiting. Ping stood there in shock. Po was afraid he worried dad by asking. "Po.. i would love to help you find your village." Ping accepted. " i will go and pack my things!" Soon they went to the jade palace and Ping respectfully greeted the Five. " Hey guys this is my dad!'' Po proudly said. "Hello ping!" Viper greeted the small goose. In fact, they were taller than him! except for Mantis. "I hope you have a safe journey." Shifu appeared in his green attire. "Yes master Shifu the Five said in perfected unison. They set out to find the village and were cutting through the forest to find a short cut. Tigress heard something running around and walking in the corners of her eyes. She had enough of it. "Stop. there's something looked behind the bushes and trees and found a helpless bunny hanging on to life. "Who did this!" she exclaimed. The bunny looked drowsy and beat up badly. " i don't know? he said that everyone w-will p-pe-perish. And nobody can d-do a-a-an-anything about it." she spoke in stutters of what she heard.

**Somewhere in a seemingly abandoned tower..**

****There were wolves, and oxen working to build an empire. " My superior soldiers. " " Yes master.'' they said.

"I want you.. to BREAK THE VALLEY OF PEACE, AND ALL OF CHINA IN TO PIECES!" he screamed.

"Yes sir." they said in fear.

Back..

Po and The Five and Ping were walking with the bunny on tigress's shoulder. Po saw his dad not tired at all. He had actually been jogging at a fast pace! "whoa. i was wrong! Po said as he watched dad running. he was old but could still run? his bones have not merged together yet. They were still loose! they sat to camp at a clearing in the forest. (Luckily, Ping brought his noodle cart!) Ping and Po cooked more noodles and monkey said "you have really taut Po how to make noodles!"

''Oh, noodles run through our family's history!''

'' That long?'' monkey said interested.

''Yes! then i was passed on the recipes."

''I want to know how to make them.'' monkey said.

''It would be hard to get but you might!''

Crane looked ahead in the sky and saw a village. "Hey guys we aren't to far! its right up ahead! The Five quickly packed and ran. Luckily for Po, it was true. they soon met with a chained gate. Po did the honors and knocked. the one who opened the gate was a panda that was slimmer than any other panda probably. which The Five thought was impossible. " Hello. State your business.'' he calmly said. his name was Hui, which meant wise. "We are here to visit.''

''Who do you wish to see?''

''The...King?'' Po guessed his dad's position in line of royalty.

''Very well. You may enter.''

Hui let them in and they saw vegetation everywhere. radishes, cabbage, celery, bamboo, and tons of shrubbery and trees. Po felt as if he was looking into history. Ping was also amazed at the sight. "whoa! there is vegetation everywhere! but i don't understand. why are they still fat?'' monkey said as he looked at the villagers all having kimonos on or crane's hat. Po saw a small red and black hut on a hill and saw someone meditating there. "Guys i'm going to go up there." he said as mantis, tigress, monkey, viper, and crane looked where he was pointing. 'go on' ping and monkey rooted for Po happily. Po climbed the 53 stairs tiredly and reached the hut. he saw a panda with green robes like Shifu did ever since Gongmen City and Lord Shen. "Uh..Hey." Po called out trying to get the panda's attention. the panda turned and said ''My son.'' quietly. he didn't look to old either. Po heard this and said ''if you are my dad, what was my name?'' he said. ''Your name was Shu. (This means kind or gentle.) I will give you a place to stay and food for the rest of your friends. he said kindly. "wait what's your name?''

''My name is Hong. (great or vast.)

''oh.''

Po was sitting in his full sized bed and thought about Ping and Hong. ''What am i going to do? How can a break it to dad? Oh man, this is gonna be tough.''

chapter 3

**Going back**

Po woke up and saw his biological father still meditating. maybe that was how he slept. but he was not really meditating. he was having The inner peace moment. Po walked up and said that he has to get going. they stayed there for a few days anyway. Hong agreed and let him leave.

He woke up the five and they got going. And the bunny stayed there to be treated from her wounds. Tigress could retrace their steps all the way back to the village but when they got there the sight was horrifying. people were murdered, houses left to burn, went to his shop and it was okay, but a bloody mess. ''Oh god!'' shouted in saw a hooded figure standing in the fire. he revealed himself to be a lizard with bloody talons and a few other comrades. he had frills on his neck and approached the Five. They instinctively got into their fighting stances ready for the beating. was afraid he was going to die. but crane reassured him he was safe. he lunged at them but viper easily knocked him back with a strike of her tail. his 10 other mates joined in battle. Po was having a hard time fighting. They were fast to react to his finally knocked one out with one punch. tried to hit someone with his wok and almost got filleted by their leader. But he dodged it.

tigress was fast and was easily fighting with them. "ahh!'' she screamed as she got cut in the back by a sword. she did a spin kick to knock them down with deadly precision. Enough to break bones. ''These guys aren't so bad in their skill!'' he shouted as he constantly kept flinging enemies around like you would a ragdoll. Monkey was doing good too wall jumping off of an enemy to get another from behind. He instantly uppercutted and did a kick to the face knocking others down. There were three left and Po,Monkey, and Viper did the honors. the leader lizard slipped away from the fight to recruit more. Tigress was badly wounded with the cut in her lower quickly went to the jade palace and told Shifu their encounter in the village. ''What should we do master?'' Tigress said, ''We defeat them. But he couldn't have been to do it. Someone else is out there doing this. He is very strong. We can't lose lives like this.'' he said firmly. ''Yeah! finally a real battle!'' Po said childishly. ''Po did you even see the bodies out there?'' Crane retorted incisively. '' Oh well yeah but its been a long time.'' Po scooted off in the background embarrassed. '' So more traveling Shifu?'' Po scooted back up and happily said. ''Yes panda. More traveling.'' weary of Po's never ending energy. ''I hate traveling. we always run.'' Po pouted.

Po Hesitatingly walked out of the door and went to the destination they were assigned. the building was built in Shen's tower. Po thought that maybe it was Shen still alive. they walked at a leisurely pace taking time. they traveled on boat to Gongmen city (you know Gongmen City is far way dumbo! Don't test my logic!) they slept until they got their and talked to pass time. ''Hey guys,''

''yes Po?'' Tigress whispered.

''why do we keep getting so many enemies when they know they will get beaten sometime later?''

''Maybe to enjoy it while it lasts.'' she answered again.

''G'night guys.''

''Good night Po.''

chapter 4

**Gongmen attacked**

****the boat had hit shore in the night while they slept. The Animals woke up and got on shore and went to the city entrance and let themselves in. people were sad and sometimes started to sob. The Panda lead the team to the tower and let themselves in again. ''DARN STAIRS'' Po exclaimed loudly but luckily no body heard. they climbed all the way to the top floor to find a throne, not Shen's, not Shen's father but a black crystal throne and there was another lizard sitting in it. he was a Komodo Dragon!

"Out of all the people, look what pests decided to show up. My name is Jian Wei. (STRONG AND TALL)

''Oh man, we picked a bad fight today guys,'' mantis uttered, shocked. '' Anyone have last words?''

'' we can beat him he doesn't look so tou-''

suddenly he stood and was 5 times as tall as crane. ''Tough.'' monkey finished Po's sentence and was frightened as well. He then assaulted the five and hit everyone of them kind of hard. tigress was knocked out as she was flat against the wall. Crane did a small wings of justice to knock him back as Po did a whole round of feet of fury on him. it stunned him a bit and Viper did a strong tail whip at a 90 degree angle sending him a few feet of the ground. Monkey did a face kick in the air sending him flying out of the window. ''whoa monkey i didn't know you had it in you to kill him!'' Mantis said amazed at that sight! '' i didn't mean to really.'' he said.

Their conversation was cut off by Po. ''Uh guys?''

''yeah?'' they said running up to the window.

what they saw was the dragon clawing his way back and really fast at that!

The dragon clawed the window and flipped into the tower kicking Po and Viper away and Got blind sided by Monkey and Mantis knocking him on his feet again. he tail whipped them both into a corner and got ready to kill Monkey and Mantis. ''uh oh!'' Monkey hat remarked at the situation.

Jian Wei was again blindsided by Po with a punch. viper wrapped around him constricting him like a uboa. she crushed him and monkey sweeped under him and did a set of punches and kicks as if he were fighting a wooden beam back in the palace. he finished with a kick to the stomach! ''Guys out of the way!'' Crane said as he prepared the biggest wings of jstice he could muster up. and he blew and Jian Wei was feeling sick. He then got blew back by crane. He had enough of this. ''Guys he's going after tigress!'' But it was too late he held her and put a claw to her neck still unconscious. If they attacked tigress would lose her life. Po talked him out of it but angered Jian Wei in the process. Little did Jian Wei know there was a tiny creeping bug behind him. Mantis then swung Jian Wei into the wall and attacked him and they teamed up and all 5 except for tigress attacked him with different moves.

Jian Wei was growing weak as he was assaulted. he held a good fight for a moment and now he was dying. he couldn't walk anymore. He finally collapsed and died.

they brought tigress back to rest. ''You all did well in defeating Him. Was he hard to beat?'' Shifu said.

''Well it took 5 hours.'' but he was strong we needed to team up to beat him. he was taller than crane!'' Po said in one breath.

''You may all rest.''

''yes Shifu!''

**Very first story! I'm new so if this gets reviews, tell me how i did, what you liked and what you didn't like! bye!**


End file.
